Candlestick holders have recesses of various sizes and in purchasing a candle it is difficult to find a candle having a base which will exactly fit the candle holder in which it is desired to place the candle. Various ways of handling this situation have been attempted such, for instance, as the providing of the base of a candle with a spirally wrapped sheet which may be unwrapped in order to provide the desired diameter base of the candle such, for instance, as U.S. Pat. No. 1,857,957 May 10, 1932. In another instance different size removable cups have been provided on the base of the candle with the cups being telescoped into each other so that one may be removed from the other until the desired size for the candlestick holder has been arrived at as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,943. In other instances some sort of a resilient cup has been provided to take up the difference between the base of the candle and the size of the cup.